Regrets
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Raphael Hamato had many regrets in his life: his temper, the people he choose to hang out with, his rubbish grades. But then there was the biggest regret of his life...
1. Morning Routine

**Chapter 1: Morning Routine**

 ** _*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_**

Saiyo Leona groaned as she slammed her alarm clock to turn it off. She rubbed her eyes as she stood up on wobbly legs. She yawned as she walked over to her closet. She was a 14 year old mutant turtle with toned, leaf green skin with beautiful, sapphire blue eyes. Unlike male mutant turtles her shell was fitted perfectly against her back.

She got dresses in a pair of blue jeanshorts and a white tube top.

After brushing her teeth she jogged down stairs to the kitchen and saw her parents, Tigerclaw and Alopex, waiting for her with breakfast ready and waiting.

"Good morning flower." Alopex smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Morning." Leo said as she grabbed a piece of toast from her father's plate when he wasn't looking. When Tigerclaw saw her he glared.

"Are you really going to school dressed like that?" He growled as he looked her up and down.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she munch her toast.

"Leave her alone Tigerclaw." Alopex huffed at her husband.

"I just want her to at least cover her shoulders and has something below her knees." He argued.

"She's a teenager honey, let her live a little."

"I know how old she is, I just think she should cover up a little."

"I'm standing right here!" She glared at her parents.

"Leona, go upstairs and change." He glared back at her. She groaned as she ran back upstairs. Her mother sighed and glared at her husband.

"You need to let up. Our little flower is growing up."

"Yes she is, too fast."...

* * *

 ** _"RAPHAEL! HURRY UP!"_** He heard his father shouting at him. Hamato Raphael rolled over as he groaned, trying to block out his father's voice. Just as he was about to fall asleep again he heard his bedroom door open.

"Wake up Raph, or Dad said he'd sell your pet turtle." His youngest brother, Mikey said before heading back downstairs. Raph sighed and stumbled out of bed to get dressed.

He was a 15 year old, muscular, mutant turtle with deep emerald green skin, luminous green eyes and a black Japanese symbol tattoo on his right shoulder. He wore a red, sleeveless hoodie with a black shirt and black leather pants.

He tumbled down the stairs and saw his younger brothers, Mikey and Donnie eating their breakfast with their parents, Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi. Yoshi was a tall mutant rat with brown, black and white fur. Shen was a mutant cat with black fur with a white muzzle, paws and the end of her tail was also white.

"Good morning sweetie." Shen smiled and placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Mornin' Mom." Raph yawned as he ate his breakfast...

* * *

"Dad, I need you to sign this." Leona said as she came downstairs. She changed into long, dark blue jeans and a cyan t-shirt with short white sleeves. She had her royal blue rucksack on her shell and a piece of paper in her hand.

"What is this?" He asked when she gave it him.

"It's my report card. It needs to be in today." She explained.

"You've left this a bit late." He said, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. She shrugged innocently. Tigerclaw hummed as he looked through her grades and smiled. "All As." He smiled and gave her a hug before signing the report.

"Have fun at school flower." Alopex called as Leo headed for the door...

* * *

"Raph, come on! We're going to be late!" Donnie shouted up the stairs. Yoshi had already left for work and the boys were getting ready for school.

"Do you have everything?" Shen asked as Mikey packed his rucksack. Raph ran downstairs with his report card in hand.

"Mom,"

"Yes honey?"

"Can ya sign this?" He asked and handed her the peice of paper.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Just borin' school stuff." He shrugged. But Shen opened it anyway. "I'm gonna be late." He groaned.

"Isn't this your school report? Why haven't you shown us this before?" She asked.

"Slipped my mind, can ya just sign it? It's gotta be in fer today or I'll get in trouble." He said.

"Hang on. I thought you liked English? 'Doesn't pay attention in class and doesn't hand in homework on time'. Well it's no surprise that you didn't want to show us this." She glared.

"Are we going or what?" Mikey asked his mother, before being shushed by Donnie.

"Well I'm going to keep this and show it to your father."

"Whatever. Don't care anyway." Raph growled before storming out the door with Donnie following him...


	2. The Project

**Chapter 2: The Project**

Leona hummed along to the song she was listening to as she opened her locker, inside there were pictures of her parents and her best friend, April O'Neil.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She took out her earphones before turning around to face April O'Neil.

April was the same age as her with natural red hair up in a ponytail and she had a yellow headband. She was lean with freckles, and blue eyes. She wore brown wristbands, a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it and a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, a black choker, jean-shorts with black leggings under them and black boots.

She was a reporter for the school paper.

"Hey, you have your report?" April smiled.

"Yep, all As; you?" Leo asked as they walked to home room.

"Yeah, but I got a B in history and my Mom nearly killed me." She groaned. "She's on my case all the time, my Dad's cool but she is always trying to control my life!"

"I'm sure she does it because she loves you." Leo smiled.

"Sure, I'll see you in English." April sighed and they went their separate ways...

* * *

After lunch Leo walked into her English class earlier then everyone else, as always. Three minutes later the rest of the class came in, followed by the teacher.

"Alright settle down class!" She called and everyone sat in their seats.

"Today you will be paired up to write a report about your families. You have two weeks to finish it." She said as people groaned. The teacher pulled out a sheet of paper with all the students' names on it. "Okay, I will be pairing you up: Casey Jones with Hamato Donatello, April O'Neil with Irma Langinstein, Raphael..."

The teacher looked at the emerald green turtle.

"To make sure that you do this project I will be pairing you up with a bright student: Saiyo Leona." She smiled.

Raphael glared and looked to the other side of the room at Leo. She just kept her head down and wrote in her book, taking notes...

* * *

"I can't believe that she paired you up with that hothead!" April exclaimed after they left English after school had finished.

"Don't worry, it's just one school report. It won't kill me or him." Leo chuckled.

"So, are you coming over tonight?" April asked as they climbed onto the bus.

But Leo shook her head sadly. "Sorry April, but my grandmother's coming over tonight. Said she wants a change of pace after her husband's death."

"How many does that make?"

"This one's the third, and he died two years ago." Leo sighed.

"Well at least your family's interesting." She groaned.

"Yeah, I guess."...


	3. Family

**Chapter 3: Family**

"Why do we have to do this?" Leo groaned as she set the table with their old traditional Japanese dinner set while Tigerclaw cooked the dinner. Alopex was at the airport to pick up her mother.

"You know how your Grandmother is." Tigerclaw chuckled. "She's very traditional."

"I know, but why can't she have some Chinese takeout?" She asked.

Suddenly the front door opened and Alopex walked in with a middle-aged Japanese woman following her. This was Alopex's mother Posshu Kitsune. She was a 46 year old human with shiney black hair that was so long that it just touched the floor and warm brown eyes. She wore a very expensive black silk kimono a with reddish/pink floral design.

"Hello sweetie." Kitsune smiled as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Hey Gran. How was your journey?" Leo smiled as they pulled away.

"Oh, it was awful! It was cramped and cold in that plane." She whined as she gave her luggage to her son-in-law.

"Uh Mother, why don't you get settled into your room while we finish dinner?" Alopex smiled quickly as Tigerclaw glared at the human woman. Kitsune shrugged as she clicked her fingers at the mutant tiger.

"Hurry up boy, I want to unpack and relax." She huffed and headed to their guestroom upstairs. Tigerclaw took very deep breaths to calm down while Leo and Alopex snickered from behind him...

* * *

After helping Kitsune unpack the family had dinner.

"So Leona, how is school?" The human asked the young turtle.

"It's been great! I've got great friends and I love my subjects." Leo smiled.

"You should have seen her report card, Mother. All As." Alopex beamed with pride. Leo blushed and looked down at her plate.

"And what about boys?" Kitsune smirked, causing Tigerclaw to nearly choke on his drink.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked nervously.

"You know, boyfriends."

"No she doesn't. And she won't unless her mother and I approve of him." Tigerclaw said sternly. Leona just sighed as her mother and Kitsune talked...

* * *

The next day Leona had to wait after school for her class partner, Raphael, to get out of another detention. She sat on the steps outside of the school and read a book while she waited. When he finally showed up he wasn't very happy.

"Let's just get this over with." He huffed and they headed to the library.

"Gods, give me strength." She muttered before following him. It was going to be a long day...


	4. Meeting

**Chapter 4: Meeting**

Raph groaned in boredom. He was sat the library as Leo looked through books about family trees and genealogy. She sighed as she slammed the book closed angrily, snapping Raph out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to help me or not?!" She shouted, only to be hushed by the staff.

"What's tha matter princess? Scared you'll get a B+?" He whispered with smirk. Leo glared at him and headed for the door. Raph quickly got up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Where yer goin' princess?" He grinned.

"Home." She snarled before pulling her arm out of his grasp. But Raph walked inbetween her and the door.

"Ya could, or ya can come with me." He suggested.

"Where?"

"Meet me around tha corner from yer house." He smirked and left her in the library, speechless...

* * *

"You can't wear that!" April gasped as Leo showed the human teen her clothes. She had told her about what Raph had said.

"Why not?" She asked throwing the shirt back in her closet.

"You're going on a date with one of the most popular boys in our school who is also the local bad boy. You don't want to go dress like a pilgrim girl." She said as she looked through her friend's closet, trying to find something decent.

"It's not a date!" Leo exclaimed. "I don't know what he wants but it isn't a date."

"Date or not, you can't go dressed in these. Come on! I've got an outfit that will blow him away." She giggled and grabbed her arm, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tigerclaw asked when he saw the girls heading for the front door.

"To April's. I'll be back later!" Leo called before being dragged out of the door...

* * *

"My Dad would have a heart attack if he saw me dressed like this!" Leo cried after April had dressed her up. She was in a skin-tight, blue tube top which exposed her naval and black, leather pants.

"Well he won't see you dressed like this. Just have fun on your date." She grinned as Leona frowned while April gave her some makeup and jewellery. "There! Perfect." She smiled as gave Leo a mirror.

"I'll admit, it looks nice." She smiled.

"Good, now go have fun." April smiled. Leo smiled back and left to meet up with Raph. She walked up to the place where Raphael said he would meet her. He was standing by his truck with a smug smile on his face.

"Great, ya here and ya don't look stupid. Surprised ya daddy let's ya out dressed like that." He chuckled.

"Very funny, why did you want to meet me here anyway?" She glared.

"Ya need to lighten up, come on." He said and climbed into the truck. Leo sighed before climbing into the passenger seat, hoping that she wouldn't regret this...


	5. Party In My Head

**Chapter 5: Party In My Head**

Raph pulled up outside a nightclub: _**Passion Paradise**_. Leo arched a non-existent eyebrow as Raph got out the black truck.

"What are we doing here?" She glared as he helped her out of the truck. Raph just smirked at her as he snaked his arm around her shoulder, only to get a painful pressure point pinched.

"I know ninjutsu." She said casually when she saw his shocked expression as he rubbed his side hand.

"No kiddin', me too." He smirked. "My Dad's a sensei."

"So are my parents. Now answer my question, why are we here?"

"Well, I just thought ya could lighten up a bit." He grinned as the bouncer let them in...

* * *

Inside was dark with multi coloured lights bouncing off the large disco ball in the middle of the ceiling. There was blaring music was an almost full dance floor. Raph led her to bar and ordered them some drinks. A martini for her and a pint of beer for him.

"I don't drink." She frowned at him and he laughed.

"Awww, ya daddy's little girl?" Raph teased before taking a drink of his pint. Leona glared before grabbing her martini and drank it all in one go. She nearly choked on it. Raph barked with laughter before taking her hand.

"At least, with yer first experience with alcohol yet have a real man ta hold yet hand." He grinned. Leo just glared at him. Just then the song 'Galway Girl' started playing. "I love this song." Raph smiled as people started to climb onto the dance floor.

"Me too!" Leo exclaimed. Raph grinned and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the dance floor.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked, slightly fearful. But never the less Raphael pulled Leo into the crowd of dancing people, he smiled down at her panicked face as his left hand gripped the girl's right one.

"We're gonna have ta get a little bit closer like this." He said and placed his free hand on her back to pull Leo closer. She gripped Raph's shoulder.

"I don't know how to dance!" Leo cried nervously.

"Just go with it. Don't think." Raph smiled reassuringly. She nodded and tried to keep up with him. Soon the two of them were laughing loudly like crazy people as they danced around with the other people.

"Wait! Raph! Stop!" Leo cried out as they started to speed up but she still laughed none the less. Raph then grabbed Leo's hands and the two of them started spinning in a circle. Leo laughed loudly at the fun she was having...

* * *

After they were done at the nightclub Raphael insisted on driving Leona back home. The two of them joked around, laughed and sang to the radio all the way back to her home.

"Well, here we are." Leo smiled sadly at Raph as he pulled up outside her home.

"Right." Raph sighed. "I'll see ya tomorrow fer that project." He smiled. Leo was shocked.

"Have I had too much to drink or is Hamato Raphael actually going to do his homework?" She exclaimed playfully. Raph just laughed.

"Antonio's at 4?" He asked. Leo smiled at him before getting out of the truck. "It's a date then!" He called after her...

* * *

When Leona opened the door all the lights were off, leaving the home blanketed in darkness. She quietly tiptoed to the stairs when the room was suddenly engulf in light! Leo quickly whipped around and saw Tigerclaw standing there, and he didn't look happy.

"Where have you been?" He snarled in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh, just at April's. We lost track of time." She smiled nervously.

Tigerclaw hummed as he walked up to her with his arms crossed. "It's just that I rang Mrs. O'Neil, and she said that you left hours ago." He glared. Leo gulped as her father towered over her. "So I'll ask you again young lady; Where. Were. You!" He shouted.

"I was out!" She shouted back.

"I know that! I want to know where!"

"With friends!"

Suddenly Alopex came downstairs in her dressing gown. "What on earth is going on! You two are going to wake the dead at this rate!" She hissed.

"Ask your daughter! She's dressed like some page 3 girl, she only just got home and I can smell the alcohol on her breathe!" He shouted.

"Leona, is this true?" She asked calmly.

"I was just out with a friend, it's no big deal." She shrugged.

"Get upstairs and take that shit off! We'll deal with you in the morning." Tigerclaw glared. Leo growled in annoyance before running up to her room and slamming the door...


End file.
